


Lucky Devil

by superlc529



Series: Changes [2]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Chloe KNOWS, Chloe is awesome, Dan and Lucifer are great bros, F/M, Family, Fluff, Gen, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) Needs A Hug, Post-Season 4, Step-Devil, Step-Satan, Trixie is just awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:01:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29365923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superlc529/pseuds/superlc529
Summary: Sequel to "The More Things Change..."Chloe has her memories back. She's nine months pregnant. Surely everything will go smoothly, right? After all, what could happen?
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Dan Espinoza & Lucifer Morningstar, Trixie Espinoza & Lucifer Morningstar
Series: Changes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2077575
Comments: 25
Kudos: 111





	Lucky Devil

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own Lucifer. I’d thought that obvious. Don’t know why I still do these little disclaimers of not owning the show. This *is* fan fiction after all. Okay, I’ve been wanting to write another Luci story and there’s been some interest in a sequel of my first longer story – got some inspiration. Finally gathered up the courage to post this story. Edited as closely as I could, but some things might've slipped through. Apologies in advance if they did. Hope you all like it!

Chloe let out a deep breath as she shifted her position in the bed. A soft grunt of protest came from behind her. Lucifer buried his face further into the back of her neck. His arm was wrapped around her torso – as far as he possibly could with her expanding belly. She slowly blinked her eyes open and adjusted herself again so she could roll over onto her back. Once again, Lucifer buried his face a bit deeper into the crook of her neck, clearly still asleep.

Quite a few months had passed since her bout of amnesia and it seemed that all of her memories had returned. There were a few that she had preferred she could still remain in the dark about – Pierce/Cain sprang to mind. As well as everything that went down with her impromptu “trip” to Rome and Father Kinley. Though, as Lucifer had said to her when she confessed that she would’ve rather forgotten those events, everything that happened led them to where they were and he wouldn’t change a thing. He even added a little “Doctor Linda would be very proud of me” and Chloe couldn’t help but agree.

“Lucifer, wake up, babe,” Chloe tapped Lucifer’s hand on her ever-growing belly.

“Mm-mm,” Lucifer groaned and pulled her tighter to him.

“I have to pee and you have to get to work,” Chloe countered.

“Lux can manage without me,” Lucifer murmured, his voice still laced with sleep, “Patrick’s been doing a bloody fantastic job.”

“Didn’t mean Lux,” Chloe turned her head to her bed-headed Devil, “I meant the precinct. Remember? You’ve been working with Dan while I’m on leave? The baby’s due date is in like a week.”

“Daniel doesn’t care when I show up,” Lucifer replied with his eyes still closed as he made himself more comfortable at her side.

“Well, I’m sure that’s what you think,” Chloe replied, “But I still have to pee. Your daughter seems to think that my bladder is a trampoline.”

Lucifer huffed and dramatically let go of his hold on Chloe while muttering under his breath and turning around on his other side, “She’s not even born yet and she’s already messing with my sleep.”

“Thank you,” Chloe sat up and swung her legs around the side of the bed. She braced her hands on either side of her and with a few attempts, she managed to stand up. Chloe waddled over to the bathroom connected to their room to relieve herself and get ready for the day. Even though she wasn’t on active duty, she was bound and determined to do the best paperwork of her life until the baby was born.

Geez, Lucifer was right, she couldn’t even convince herself to the contrary – paperwork was boring. Without having the legwork and investigating to balance it, sometimes she was half tempted to just chuck all of the papers out the window. At least their little one would be arriving soon and there’d be something else to occupy her time.

Well, among other things.

Chloe held up her hand and admired the diamond-heart-devil-horned engagement ring on her finger. She couldn’t help the smile that broke out on her face as she thought about Lucifer’s proposal.

~*~

“Would you stop pacing?! You keep that up and you’ll make a hole in the floor far enough where you’ll be back in Hell,” Maze snapped at Lucifer.

Lucifer stopped in his tracks.

“Don’t be nervous, Lucifer. I’m sure everything will be okay,” Trixie piped up next to Maze. She was sat at the kitchen island finishing up a drawing.

“Kid’s right,” Maze nodded her head at Trixie, “Decker managed to fall in love with your dumb ass not once but twice. She’ll say yes. She already told you that she found the ring a few months ago. She’s not going to all of a sudden change her mind and peace out.”

“Yes, well, she should be home by now,” Lucifer argued as he stuffed his hands in his pockets.

“What could be keeping her?”

“Probably some paperwork,” Trixie shrugged as she turned her attention back to her drawing.

“Or maybe she had your kid already. Humans go into labor way before they’re supposed to all the time,” Maze raised a scarred eyebrow.

“Not. Funny. Mazikeen,” Lucifer glared at her.

“Sorry, couldn’t help but torture you a little,” Maze came around the island to lean against one of the tall chairs with her arms folded, “But you’re being ridiculous. Chloe will be home soon and you can proceed with your incredibly cheesy marriage proposal.”

“It is _not_ cheesy,” Lucifer protested and looked to Trixie, “Is it?”

“Eh,” Trixie shrugged.

“You’ve been spending far too much time with Maze, Child,” Lucifer said.

“Speaking of which, you and I should head out if you wanna make it on time for your sleepover,” Maze said, “And I have a bounty to catch.”

Trixie hopped off her seat with a wave to Lucifer.

“See you later, Lucifer.”

Lucifer gave her a small wave as she and Maze exited out of the kitchen door. He made his way over to the oven to check on the dinner he was preparing. He wanted their meal to be special so he opted to actually cook some burgers and fries. Their dinner was almost ready as Lucifer stood up from checking the burgers’ progress. He had spent the first few hours cooking a fancy meal Chloe had no hope in pronouncing correctly, but as both Maze and Trixie pointed out, “You really think she’s gonna want to eat that?”

Chloe was now seven months pregnant. She had insisted on staying on active duty for as long as possible even with his and Dan’s protests. Chloe argued that as long as she was still able to run after suspects, she was staying on active duty. Lucifer knew not to argue. Plus, her abdomen was steadily getting larger and larger so soon she’d be safe while on desk duty.

Though he knew better than to voice that thought out loud either – whether boyfriend or future husband, he knew it was best to not comment on a woman’s weight.

“Lucifer! Are you home?” Chloe’s voice called out as he heard the front door close.

“Right here, Darling,” Lucifer came into view. He approached Chloe after she set her keys off to the side as they met with a quick kiss.

“What kept you?”

“Hmm?”

“You were meant to be home at least twenty minutes ago,” Lucifer replied.

“You know that I do tend to move a tad slower these days, yeah?” Chloe grinned.

“Right,” Lucifer’s gaze dropped down to her ever-growing stomach.

“What has you all up in a twist?” Chloe slid her hands up Lucifer’s arms.

“I’m perfectly healthy,” Lucifer responded.

“Not what I meant and you know it,” Chloe looked up at him as she shifted her hold on to him by wrapping her arms behind his neck, “You’re wound so tight… I think I know how to get you to relax.”

Chloe pulled his head down to meet her lips once again as he smiled into the kiss. Just as the kiss became deeper, they jumped apart at the sound of the smoke alarm blaring.

“Bloody hell!” Lucifer ran to the kitchen with Chloe following as fast as she could. Lucifer quickly fanned the smoke with a spare oven mitt. It didn’t seem to do enough for the smoke alarm. He unfurled his wings with a quick swoosh and flapped them a little to clear away the smoke and any flames while simultaneously turning off the smoke alarm with the tip of one of his primary feathers.

Chloe coughed away some of the smoke while clearing away any remaining smoke with a wave of her hand in front of her face. She looked over at Lucifer who had just taken out charred remains of _something_ out of the oven. His wings were back to wherever it was they go.

“What were those supposed to be?” Chloe came up next to him.

“Burgers and fries,” Lucifer sighed as he tossed the oven mitt on to the counter.

“They look a little too well done to me,” Chloe joked. Lucifer braced his hands on the counter and hung his head as he let out a deep sigh. Chloe rubbed his back.

“I was only joking, babe.”

She continued to rub his back until he stood up straight.

“Everything’s going wrong.”

“What’s going wrong?”

“I was trying to set up the perfect dinner for us tonight,” Lucifer explained.

“Any reason in particular?” Chloe asked.

“Here,” Lucifer ushered her out of the kitchen and into the living room. She took a seat on the couch and he took a seat next to her. He grabbed her hands with his own, their positions almost mirroring the time Lucifer wanted to reveal his Devil face to her in the precinct so long ago before he discovered it had gone.

“You okay?” Chloe rubbed her thumb over Lucifer’s hand.

“I, um… wait a moment,” Lucifer let go of her hands and shifted so he was kneeling next to her on the couch. Chloe just patiently watched him as he tried to maneuver his long legs in a comfortable position in front of her before he ended up on one knee.

Chloe put a hand to her smile as realization dawned on her as to what Lucifer was doing. He reached into the inside pocket of his suit as he pulled out a familiar red velvet box. His hand shook minutely.

“Detective… _Chloe_ , I’m always astounded that you’ve chosen to stay by my side and continue to choose to do so with each passing day,” Lucifer started, “I’ll never understand how you deemed me worthy of your partnership, of your love, but I’m eternally grateful that you have. If you have it in you to accept what I wish to be the next step in our relationship, I will be the luckiest man in the universe. Chloe, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?”

Tears welled up in Chloe’s eyes. She reached her hand out to Lucifer’s cheek as she stroked his scruff with her thumb.

“You’re crying again,” Lucifer stated before she could get a chance to answer, “Don’t tell me I managed to cock _this_ up.”

“Of course I’ll marry you, you idiot,” Chloe grabbed his face with both hands before he could go into a full-blown panic. With his face still in her hands, she pulled him closer into yet another kiss before he shakily slid her engagement ring in its rightful place.

~*~

“Darling? Detective, are you all right in there?” Lucifer knocked on the bathroom door, startling Chloe out of her thoughts.

“Yes!” Chloe called back, “Sorry, I’ll just be a bit.”

“If you like, I know the perfect way for us to conserve some water,” Lucifer called into the door.

“Not today, Satan,” Chloe quipped back.

Lucifer grinned before he turned back to their bed. He rolled back into the bed and stared up at the ceiling in deep thought. He couldn’t believe how well everything was going for them. They were engaged. Their daughter was still on the way. After their pillow talk when Chloe had stated that she remembered all of him and accepted him, Lucifer made it his mission to acquire as much knowledge as possible about human pregnancies and babies. According to all the women in his life, he may have gone a tad overboard in the amount of books he read through but he wanted to be prepared. Chloe had at one point seemed a bit exasperated with him and gave him another job to do – to make their daughter’s room.

He was just about finished with modifying the guest room both at Chloe’s apartment and the spare bedroom at his penthouse into their baby’s respective rooms. Was it perhaps a bit excessive that he constructed the cribs himself? Maybe, but their spawn deserved nothing less than the best.

~*~

Lucifer adjusted the hand-crafted baby mobile above the crib so that it was perfectly level. Stars hung from the mobile right above where his daughter would eventually sleep. Some stars were carved from wood and some emitted a soft glow in star-shaped bulbs from his light-bringer powers that would serve as a night-light. Practice made perfect after all. Lucifer couldn’t help but smile in pride of his work.

“The Light-Bringer at work again,” Chloe’s voice came from behind him.

“How long have you been there?” Lucifer turned to her as she came up to him and snaked her arms around his waist.

“Long enough to see you admiring your second set of stars,” Chloe rested her head against his chest.

“These stars,” Lucifer nodded to the mobile, “are far more meaningful to me.”

He hugged her closer and rested his head sideways on top of her head.

~*~

“-cifer!”

Lucifer flinched at the sudden voice at his ear – jerking him out of his memory. He turned his head to see Trixie sitting on her knees by his side on Chloe’s side of the bed.

“Blimey!” Lucifer sat up, “Are you trying to make me go deaf, Child? And I thought we discussed personal space.”

Lucifer looked pointedly at how close she was to him.

“Sorry,” Trixie scooted back a little, “But you weren’t answering me. Mommy’s in the shower and you said that you’d teach me how to make breakfast this morning.”

“I did, didn’t I?” Lucifer sighed. He looked down at Trixie’s attire. She was still in her pajamas, “Shouldn’t you be dressed already? Don’t you have to get to your Urchin Jail?”

“It’s Saturday,” Trixie deadpanned.

“Then why did the Detective say I had to get to work?” Lucifer realized Trixie was right.

“Because Daddy’s on the Saturday shift when it’s not his turn for his weekend with me,” Trixie swung her legs around. She was now sitting parallel with Lucifer, facing forward. Her little legs were now about half the length of his own. When they had first met, she scarcely reached his belt. She was growing up before his eyes.

“When did you get so tall?” Lucifer couldn’t help but comment.

Trixie shrugged, “I don’t know, but Ella said I should be going through another growth spurt soon. I hope I’ll be as tall as Maze one day.”

“Why?” Lucifer moved to stand up and slipped his robe on.

“That way she won’t be able to call me ‘Little Human’ anymore,” Trixie’s eyes tracked Lucifer as he headed for the door. She climbed off the bed.

“You’ll always be ‘Little Human’ to us,” Lucifer gestured for her to lead the way downstairs.

“I know it’s just a nickname, but I’m more mature now,” Trixie said as she reached the kitchen, “I’m almost a _teenager_.”

“Is that significant?” Lucifer asked as he rummaged through the pots and pans. At the returned silence, Lucifer perked his head up from the bottom cabinets to be greeted with Trixie giving him a deadpan glare and her arms folded.

“What?”

“I know you’re not as clueless about “little humans” as you used to be, Lucifer,” Trixie used air quotes, “Plus, with my baby sister on the way and all those weird random facts you told me from those books you bothered me with, I _know_ you know more.”

“What do you want for breakfast?” Lucifer asked, “Eggs? Bacon? I’m sure those are simple enough for you to learn how to make.”

Trixie let out a sigh, “Why do you do that?”

“Do what?”

“Whenever I mention my little sister, you always change the subject.”

“I do not,” Lucifer argued, “You said I promised to teach you how to make breakfast this morning. That is the subject. I’m keeping up my half of the bargain. Now, come on, you need to hold up your end.”

“Are you still afraid that you’re gonna be a bad dad?” Trixie came around the island so she was next to him now.

“How about French toast?”

“‘Cause she’s the _luckiest_ baby in the world to have _you_ for a dad,” Trixie told him, “I know, ‘cause I’m already the luckiest kid having you for my Step Devil.”

Lucifer gave her a small smile.

“And I’d love to learn how to make French toast.”

“Excellent choice,” Lucifer started to grab the ingredients. Devil and Urchin worked side-by-side for a bit, Lucifer teaching her all the little tricks he knew for a better finished product. The scent of French toast permeated the air. A knock sounded at the front door. Trixie went to answer it.

“Hiya, Monkey,” Dan greeted as he came in.

“Hi, Daddy! You want some French toast? I made it! Lucifer taught me,” Trixie beamed.

“And she didn’t do half bad actually,” Lucifer said by way of greeting the man.

“Why are you still in your robe?” Dan asked as he sat at one of the tall chairs at the kitchen island as Trixie put a plate in front of her father, eager for him to try her creation.

“What, you prefer me out of it? I’m sorry, Daniel, but you know you’re not the detective I’m engaged to,” Lucifer smirked.

“Ha ha,” Dan said, “You know what I meant.”

“I do,” Lucifer nodded, “Which leads me to ask what you’re doing here then?”

“I figured we could ride into work together,” Dan said as Trixie handed him a fork.

“You’re bored, aren’t you?” Lucifer remarked as he sat down next to him as Trixie handed him a fork too.

“After we wrapped up our last case, I just have paperwork left,” Dan admitted with a shrug. Trixie stacked some French toast on the plates in front of her father and Lucifer.

“Ah, yes, your very own form of self-inflicted torture,” Lucifer understood as a bottle of syrup appeared in front of him and an eager-looking Trixie.

Instead of answering, Dan dug into his breakfast and brought the full fork to his mouth. After a moment of chewing and swallowing, he beamed at his daughter.

“Great job, sweetie.”

Trixie smiled.

“Mmm! Something smells good down here,” Chloe came down the stairs wearing a floral summer dress with one hand on her stomach.

“Lucifer taught me how to make French toast!” Trixie was so proud.

“And it’s actually really good,” Dan said with a half full mouth.

“Morning, Dan, what are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be at work?” Chloe reached them all before coming up on Lucifer’s side and giving him a quick peck on the cheek.

“He’s avoiding paperwork,” Lucifer answered as she pulled away from his cheek, “He has become significantly less douche-y since acquiring me as his temporary partner.”

“I’ll get you a plate, Mommy,” Trixie turned to do just that.

“Thank you, baby,” Chloe smiled and then her features snapped to wide-eyes.

“Darling, are you all right?” Lucifer was immediately concerned. His hand rested at the small of her back.

“Chlo?” Dan was just as concerned by Chloe’s expression.

“Monkey, I think I’m going to need to take your breakfast to go,” Chloe’s eyes were still wide before she looked down.

“Because my water just broke.”

“Have your contractions started?” Dan asked.

“I think so,” Chloe replied, “I thought they were just some pangs, but…”

“My sister is coming! French toast and my baby sister – best Saturday ever!” Trixie started bouncing in excitement.

“All right, I’ll watch Trixie and see if I can take off of work,” Dan said, “All I really had today was paperwork. We can meet you guys at the hospital later.”

Dan moved to get out of his seat but stopped when he took in Lucifer. He was as still as a statue and staring straight ahead, his eyes as wide as saucers.

“Hey, man, are you okay?” Dan stood up and clasped Lucifer on his shoulder with one hand and waved a hand in front of his unseeing eyes with the other.

“He’ll be fine, Dan,” Chloe said, “You go on. Monkey, go get dressed so you can go with Daddy. Lucifer and I will head to the hospital in a sec. It’s not like she’s going to drop out right this second.”

“Congrats, Chlo,” Dan squeezed her hand on the counter as he passed a still stone-still Lucifer. Trixie and Dan left the room, leaving Devil and expecting mother alone.

“Lucifer? Honey, you need to drive me to the hospital,” Chloe ducked her head a little into his field of vision. He finally blinked.

“I’m going to be a dad,” Lucifer rasped and blinked again before finally moving to turn his head and looked to Chloe, “You’re having a baby.”

“Yes, for nine months now,” Chloe teased with a smile, “Now, come on, you need to get dressed. I don’t think you want to welcome our little one into the world in your robe.”

“Right!” Lucifer snapped out of his stunned stupor. It was almost as if somebody had lit a fire under him and he had shifted into super-speed.

“Where’s Daniel? Where’s the Urchin? Did you already pack your essentials? Where are my keys? Or did you want me to fly us there?”

With each passing question, Lucifer was a blur of movement as he jumped from clearing the plates from the counter, bouncing from one end of the room to the other. He absentmindedly grabbed one of his spare suit jackets and slipped it on over his robe. He was quite the sight with his hair thoroughly disheveled and wild-eyed. He sped right past Chloe and out the kitchen door.

Chloe couldn’t help but laugh and shake her head in amusement at her fiancé. A second later, Lucifer slowly opened the kitchen door as he crept back inside, his cheeks tinged pink in embarrassment. He gently clicked the door closed with his back and pointed toward the direction of their bedroom.

“I-I’m going to go get dressed first.”

~*~

Once Lucifer got a hold of himself, he managed to get dressed – immaculate as always. He helped Chloe into the corvette and they sped to the hospital.

“Lucifer, could you please slow down!” Chloe had one hand on her stomach and the other braced in front of her on the dashboard as he weaved through traffic.

“You’re the one who said I couldn’t get a siren for the ‘vette,” Lucifer said casually as he weaved through the traffic and thankfully decreased his speed gradually, “It would’ve come in handy right about now.”

Chloe slowly took her hand off the dashboard and settled further back into her seat.

“Everything’s going to be just fine, Lucifer,” Chloe told him, “You don’t need to panic and you don’t have to speed your way to the hospital.”

“But that’s what everyone does when they’re having a baby,” Lucifer argued, “It’s in all the films and television shows.”

“The process isn’t as quick as it’s made out to be in TV shows, Lucifer,” Chloe assured him, “My contractions are close, but not too close… I’m sure we’ll make it to the hospital in time.”

Soon the corvette slowed to a stop on the side of the road, far away from the passing traffic.

“But not if you stop,” Chloe said.

“Uhhhh,” Lucifer took his hands off the wheel after he shifted into park.

“What?”

“I believe we’re out of gas,” Lucifer turned to her.

“How can we be out of gas?” Chloe tried not to look panicked but was failing miserably.

“Well, I can’t be expected to remember _everything_ ,” Lucifer defended, “I have been a bit preoccupied lately.”

“How could you forget to fill the tank of your car?” Chloe asked incredulously.

“I admit it may have slipped my mind.”

“Clearly.”

“Are you all right?” Lucifer shifted in his seat to partially face her.

“I’m fine,” Chloe nodded and then winced.

“You don’t look fine,” Lucifer furrowed his brow.

“It was just a contraction, Lucifer,” Chloe breathed, “I am in labor, you know.”

“Yes, I am well aware – hence the panicky flair in my voice,” Lucifer countered, “Do you want me to fly us to the hospital now?”

Chloe shook her head, “Have you ever flown a pregnant woman before?”

“Can’t say that I have.”

“Then I don’t think that’s a good idea,” Chloe dropped her head back and let out another breath as another contraction hit.

“Your contractions seem to be getting closer together,” Lucifer observed.

“Yes. I’m aware,” Chloe bit back and immediately apologized when she saw the hurt look on his face.

“I’m sorry, babe. I didn’t mean to bark at you. Labor isn’t all that fun, you know?”

“How do you propose we get to the hospital then if you won’t allow me to fly us there?” Lucifer asked.

“We can call Dan and he can pick us up from here and drive us all to the hospital,” Chloe suggested.

“Why not an ambulance?” Lucifer asked but still got out his phone to do as Chloe suggested.

“In LA traffic? I’m sure I’d have her before they got to us.”

“Point taken.”

Lucifer dialed Dan and explained their situation. After Dan finished laughing at him with a _“Come on, man, let me have this”_ – he promised he and Trixie would be on their way to pick them up.

“Well, that was humiliating,” Lucifer commented as he slipped his phone back in his jacket, “The things I do for you, Detective.”

“Lucifer,” Chloe grabbed his arm, an edge of alarm in her voice.

“What?”

“She’s coming,” Chloe’s hand squeezed Lucifer’s arm a little bit tighter, wrinkling his sleeve.

“I’m well aware, Detective,” Lucifer said and pointedly looked down at her hand on his arm, “That doesn’t explain the death grip you have on my Burberry.”

“No, Lucifer, I mean that I can feel her very close to…” Chloe let her sentence drop off as she gestured with her eyes.

“What? OH!”

Lucifer jumped and got out of the car and ran around to the other side to open Chloe’s passenger door. Thinking quickly, he ran to the trunk and popped it open before he gathered a few blankets that were left there from a picnic date they took a few weeks previously. Chloe slowly got out of the car as Lucifer was laying the blankets down on the side of the road.

“I thought you said that ‘the process isn’t as quick as it’s made out to be in TV shows’?” Lucifer mocked her in a high-pitched American accent. He grew a little more panicky as he helped Chloe down onto the blankets. She rested her back against one of the Corvette’s wheels. They both knew that there wasn’t enough room in his car for her to stretch out and deliver if it came to that, plus the stick shift would be in the way – outside the car on the solid ground would be best.

“Yeah, well…” Chloe started Lamaze breathing, “She’s your daughter, rebellious and impatient already.”

Lucifer got down on the ground next to Chloe and slowly slipped behind her.

“Babe? What are you doing?” Chloe turned her head to Lucifer right by her face.

“Getting behind you and supporting you like they taught in that class,” Lucifer said, “I did pay attention.”

“Yes, I know you did,” Chloe rubbed his arm, “But that would be if we were at the hospital…”

Chloe gave Lucifer a pointed look waiting for the penny to drop.

“Oh no,” Lucifer shook his head, “No, no, no… I can’t deliver her!”

“You’re kinda the only game in town right now,” Chloe’s expression was a mixture of apologetic and pleading, “I trust you, Lucifer. You can do it.”

“Reading about birthing facts and practical application are entirely different things, Detective,” Lucifer argued.

“You’ll be fine,” Chloe assured him, “Please, Lucifer, I really need your help here. She’s really close.”

Lucifer audibly gulped as he made his way to Chloe’s other end. Chloe shifted her position and spread her legs on the blanket and rested her top weight on her forearms.

“And I usually love being down here,” Lucifer muttered.

“What’d you say?” Chloe peered over her leg at Lucifer.

“Mmm, nothing important,” Lucifer met her eyes before bringing his focus to the task at hand.

“Oh, Dad, that’s her head.”

“Lucifer!”

“Right, right, yes, I’ve got her, Chloe,” Lucifer put his hands in position. Chloe breathed and started to push with a scream. Car doors slammed closed and Lucifer and Chloe heard Dan and Trixie call out for them.

“Down here, Daniel!” Lucifer called out.

“What? Oh my God,” Dan dropped down next to Chloe. She immediately clasped hands with Dan as she squeezed through the pain. Trixie stood next to her parents silently. This was some adult stuff that she most definitely was going to let the adults handle.

“Why didn’t you say she was this close?!” Dan yelled.

“Don’t yell at me!” Lucifer’s eyes didn’t leave his daughter slowly but surely edging closer and closer to being born.

“I really wasn’t that close,” Chloe defended him through gritted teeth, “The baby just decided she wanted to make her APPEARANCE!”

“Ahhh, here she comes!” Lucifer yelled over Chloe’s wails. Soon their newborn baby daughter’s cries joined their yells. She continued to cry in Lucifer’s hands. Chloe let out a sweaty smile and laugh as Lucifer brought her closer to her.

“She’s beautiful,” Lucifer started to tear up.

“Yes she is,” Chloe began to tear up right along with him, “Um, how-how are we going to cut the umbilical cord?”

“It’s probably better if you do that at the hospital. You guys weren’t actually that far away. Come on, let’s get you all to the hospital,” Dan helped Chloe get up and situated in his backseat with Lucifer and baby attached with the blankets laid down. Trixie hopped into the front seat and they were off with the sound of Dan’s police siren.

“Not a word, Lucifer,” Chloe raised a finger in warning when she saw him open his mouth at the siren sounding. They made their way to the hospital with their crying daughter in sync with the police siren. Lucifer held her with great care in his arms, close to his chest, without a care of all the amniotic fluids no doubt soaking into his suit.

~*~

They made it to the hospital in record time. Dan and Trixie went to park the car after the hospital staff got Chloe, baby, and Lucifer out of the car. Nurses surrounded mother and baby, coming to their aid. Lucifer was on auto-pilot as they directed him on how to cut the umbilical cord. They quickly got Chloe to a room to check her over and deliver the placenta. The entire time, Lucifer’s attention was split between his Chloe and his crying daughter in his arms. How much time passed, Lucifer didn’t know. He even changed into scrubs at some point, as his suit was ruined by his daughter’s arrival.

One of the nurses made a move to take their daughter away from them and that seemed to snap Lucifer out of his trance. His eyes briefly flashed red until Chloe reassured him that they were just taking her to check her over for her health. Lucifer nodded. After all, she hadn’t stopped crying the entire ride over. Had he done something wrong in her delivery? Did he hurt her? Dear, Dad, had he screwed her up already?

“Babies cry, Lucifer. Especially newborns,” Chloe rubbed his hand soothingly with her thumb from her position on the hospital bed. Had he said all that out loud?

“She’s truly okay?” Lucifer’s voice was barely a whisper.

“She’s fine, Lucifer,” Chloe brought his hand to her lips for a kiss, “She had her Daddy help bring her into the world.”

“And you, Chloe, are you all right?” Lucifer clasped his other hand over hers.

“Never better,” Chloe gave him a bright albeit tired smile.

“Heyyyy,” Dan knocked at the entrance to her room with Trixie in tow, “How are you guys doing?”

Chloe just smiled back.

“Mommy! Are you okay? Where’s my baby sister?” Trixie ran up to her bedside.

“I’m okay, Monkey,” Chloe let go of Lucifer’s hand to bring Trixie closer in a hug, “The doctors are just checking the baby over to make sure she’s healthy before they bring her back here.”

“Come on, Trix, let’s leave Mommy and Lucifer alone for a bit,” Dan motioned her back over to him, “Why don’t we head to the gift shop and pick something out for your sister?”

“Okay.”

Trixie gave Lucifer a quick hug before he even realized it before heading out of the room but not before Dan turned back to Chloe and Lucifer to offer another congratulations and a back clap to Lucifer. Before they knew it, Lucifer and Chloe found themselves alone in the room once again.

“Exactly how long does it take for them to check her over?” Lucifer asked as he slid next to Chloe in the bed. She scooted over to make room for him as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders in an effective snuggle.

“Not long,” Chloe leaned her head into Lucifer’s chest as she wrapped her other arm behind his back, trapping him in a side hug.

“You know, we can’t keep calling her ‘the baby’ – we should probably name her,” Lucifer said.

“Mmm,” Chloe closed her eyes as she cuddled further into his side. Chloe drifted off to sleep just as Lucifer opened his mouth to respond. He pressed a kiss to the top of Chloe’s head, content just having her in his arms.

“Look who’s back,” the nurse cooed, coming back into Chloe’s room with a small bundle in her arms a few minutes later.

Chloe blinked awake as the nurse gently placed her into Chloe’s awaiting arms. A reddish-pink cap was placed on her head and she was swaddled in a black-grey blanket.

“How is she?” Lucifer asked.

“Ten fingers and ten toes,” the nurse replied with a smile, “You two have one healthy baby girl there.”

“Thank you,” Chloe replied before the nurse took her leave.

“She’s so small,” Lucifer said as he pulled the blanket down a little off her face.

“She’s got your eyes,” Chloe lightly rocked her in her arms.

“And your nose,” Lucifer gave it a boop.

“What do you think we should name her?” Chloe’s voice was just above a whisper as their daughter let out the most adorable yawn.

“I did actually have one name in mind,” Lucifer admitted. Chloe looked up at him expectantly.

“What do you think of Lila?”

“Lila?” Chloe asked.

“Yes, after Delilah,” Lucifer replied, “It was her murder that brought us together, so to speak. I thought it might be a nice…”

“I love it,” Chloe cut him off, eyes tearing up at her sentimental Devil.

“Hello there, Lila Morningstar,” Lucifer brushed his finger along his daughter’s cheek. She instantly grabbed on to his finger and didn’t let go.

“Looks like somebody already has the Devil wrapped around her finger,” Chloe just had to make the pun.

“She’s so strong already,” Lucifer wiggled his finger in Lila’s grip.

“That she is,” Chloe agreed.

“You want to hold her?” Chloe sat up a little straighter and started to transfer Lila into Lucifer’s arms.

“Uhhh,” Lucifer was hesitant.

“I promise, you’re not going to break her, Lucifer,” Chloe knew him well as she gently moved their newborn into Lucifer’s arms, “Support her head.”

Lucifer held her close to his chest as he slowly slid out of Chloe’s bed, “She looks so much better without all that fluid on her.”

Chloe laughed and scooted back to the center of the bed, “Yes.”

Lila nuzzled into Lucifer’s chest with a quiet gurgle.

“She’s incredible,” Lucifer breathed.

“Now, there’s something I never thought I’d ever see,” Maze quipped from the door. Amenadiel, Linda, and Ella stood behind her. Linda held a bouquet of flowers, Amenadiel held a Congratulations balloon in one hand and Charlie in the other. Ella was beaming with a teddy bear clutched to her chest. Maze had her arms folded with one leather-clad hip jutted out.

“What?” Lucifer gently bounced Lila in his arms and turned to his demon, “The Devil’s spawn in the Devil’s arms?”

“No. You,” Maze returned, “wearing scrubs.”

Lucifer looked down at his ensemble, “Ah. A necessary sacrifice… my suit was sadly a casualty thanks to her speedy arrival.”

“Kid’s already got you bending to her will,” Maze nodded in approval, “Respect.”

“Hey, Maze, move it or lose it, Auntie Ella wants to see Baby Deckerstar,” Ella pushed her way past the demon and closer to father and daughter. Maze strolled up behind Ella with an amused roll of her eyes at the forensic scientist.

“And Charlie wanted to see his baby cousin,” Amenadiel bounced him in his arm.

“I see your baby already has an entourage,” the nurse came back in the room, “Hate to break up the party, but this little one needs her beauty rest.”

The nurse opened her arms, silently asking Lucifer to hand her over. He made no move to do so.

“You just examined her,” Lucifer continued to hold on to her angling her further from the nurse in a protective move, “What else could you possibly need from her?”

“Lucifer,” Chloe called to him, “It’s okay. It’s just the hospital’s procedure. She’s just taking her to the ward.”

After a moment, he reluctantly handed Lila to the nurse who assured him she’d be “back in her mommy and daddy’s arms in no time.” Chloe thanked all their friends for coming to visit and they soon fanned out before it was once again just Lucifer and Chloe in the room. Lucifer stood by the window, staring out with his arms folded.

“Babe? You okay?” Chloe asked his back.

“Mmm,” Lucifer replied.

“Why don’t you come over here? I could use a good cuddle,” Chloe patted the bed. Lucifer finally turned around and wordlessly slipped into the hospital bed once again taking on their previous cuddling positions on her opposite side.

“You’re thinking awfully loudly there,” Chloe nestled further into Lucifer’s chest, “You want to talk about it?”

“I just don’t want to disappoint her,” Lucifer sighed.

“You won’t,” Chloe closed her eyes.

“You sound sure of yourself,” Lucifer stroked her shoulder with his thumb.

“That’s because I know for a fact that you won’t disappoint our daughter.”

“You thought we’d make it to the hospital in time,” Lucifer countered.

“Shut up,” Chloe playfully smacked his chest, “It’s not the same thing and you know it. You’re already an amazing dad, Lucifer… you’re here.”

Lucifer simply kissed the crown of Chloe’s head in response as they fell into comfortable silence, peaceful in one another’s arms.

~*~

Moonlight shone through Chloe’s hospital room window. Lucifer being Lucifer managed to convince the hospital staff to let him to stay past visiting hours and spend the night. Their friends had returned earlier near the end of visiting hours to offer more congratulations before leaving once again for Chloe to rest. Trixie had brought her little sister a rattle with the bulbous part shaped like the purple devil face emoji – Dan thought it was hilarious.

Chloe let out a deep sigh, eyes still closed, but she could feel Lucifer’s presence sitting in a large chair on the other side of the room. She heard little Lila start to cry but immediately quieted down at Lucifer’s hushes.

“Shhhh, hey, hey,” Lucifer whispered as he lightly bounced Lila in his arms from his seat, “The Detective’s trying to sleep. Your mum needs her rest.”

Lila let out a gurgle and a small spit bubble.

Lucifer took out his pocket square and wiped her mouth. When his brother returned for a visit, he brought along a spare suit for Lucifer to change into – feeling out of place in scrubs, Lucifer felt much better returning to his usual attire, his own personal suit of armor.

“Lila, a little decorum, darling,” Lucifer wiped away another spit bubble. Chloe smiled at that. She was facing away from Devil and daughter. She doubted he knew that she was awake.

“Can I tell you something?” Lucifer cradled Lila’s head in his palm.

Lila blinked up at him. Lucifer took that for a ‘go ahead.’

“Beatrice, your big sister, seems to think that you’re the luckiest baby in the world to have me for a father,” Lucifer licked his lips, “I have to say that I can’t agree with that assessment… I want to preemptively apologize to you, Lila. You got stuck with the Devil for a father. Everyone seems to think I’ll be a great father… your mum included, but I just don’t know.”

Chloe blinked her eyes open. Part of her felt like she was intruding on an intimate father-daughter moment, but he was so rarely this open, she couldn’t help but just listen to her love confess his insecurities to their daughter.

“On the bright side, there couldn’t be a worse father out there than mine… your grandfather,” Lucifer found his finger encased in his daughter’s grip once again.

“He was literally never there. I’ll do my best to make sure I’m always there for you. You have my word. My word is my bond, you’ll come to see. I’ll always be there for you for as long as you allow… The last thing I’d ever want would be to taint you with my poison.”

Tears started to well up in Chloe’s eyes. How could this incredible being still consider himself poison to those he cared about? He was the opposite. Why couldn’t he see that he brought joy and love to everyone he’s touched in their lives?

“Your mum would tell you that I’m not poison,” Lucifer continued, “Even after being together, being engaged… having you, I still can’t believe that she’s chosen me, that she sees all of me and loves me.”

“All my humans seem to see something in me that still eludes me,” Lucifer confessed, “Perhaps when you learn to communicate beyond gurgles and cries you can let me in on the secret… that is if you’ll see what they see.”

Chloe released a small smile at that.

“Can I let you in on a little secret?” Lucifer whispered as he shifted Lila a little closer to his chest.

“I don’t always know what the bloody hell I’m doing. I know that I’m going to bugger this up, but hopefully not too horribly. After all, I can only be better than your Uncle Amenadiel…”

Lila let out a yawn and closed her eyes.

“Am I boring you, love?” Lucifer’s lips quirked up in a smirk. Lucifer slipped the beanie off her head and stroked her dark hair, running a loving finger down her cheek. Lila let out a deep content sigh.

“Well, I think I should probably let you rest anyway,” Lucifer sat up and walked her over to the bassinet the hospital provided in the room. He gently laid her down. His entire hand covered her chest.

“Sleep well, child.”

Chloe shifted in the bed and turned to face her fiancé.

“Doing a little bit of eavesdropping, Detective?” Lucifer quipped when he noticed her looking at him, “Sorry, love, didn’t mean to wake you.”

“You didn’t,” Chloe looked up at him.

“How much of our conversation did you hear?” Lucifer asked.

“Most of it,” Chloe replied, “Maybe all of it… You know that you have nothing to worry about, Lucifer. I know I sound like a broken record, but it’s true. You’re full of love.”

“I know I can be full of it, but I don’t think that _it_ is love,” Lucifer couldn’t resist the pun in the turn of phrase.

The grin dropped off his face when he noticed Chloe’s serious expression.

“You said that you don’t see what we see in you,” Chloe told him, “We see love, Lucifer. You’re light and not just because you’re the Light-Bringer. You care so deeply about all of us. You love with your whole being. You might not know that that’s what it is, but it is love – love for me, love for Trixie, everybody. Even Dan…”

“Let’s not go crazy,” Lucifer laughed.

“You’re fiercely protective,” Chloe continued, “You find fun in the simplest things. You make sure that everyone has their greatest desires fulfilled before your own. But most importantly, when it comes down to it, our lives are made better because you’re in it, Lucifer. I know my life is a million times better because you’re in it. We are the lucky ones.”

“I’m sure that’s what Lila would say… you know… if she could communicate it beyond gurgles and cries.”

“Lila’s very succinct. I think she gets that from her mother,” Lucifer blinked away the slight build-up of tears in his eyes.

“Have any room for this Lucky Devil?”

Chloe silently moved to the far side of her bed as Lucifer once again slipped next to her. She cupped the back of Lucifer’s head as she brought his lips to hers. Lucifer tenderly returned the kiss before resting his forehead against hers.

Lila let out a cry.

Foreheads still touching, Lucifer and Chloe let out a tired laugh. Lucifer gave Chloe another chaste kiss.

“So it begins,” Lucifer sighed before getting out of the bed to tend to their daughter.

**Author's Note:**

> Finally!! I did it! Well, for something that I didn’t even intend to write, that sure took on a life of its own. I know that for some people this is pretty short, but for me it’s a bit of a long one-shot. Let me know what you guys thought. Hopefully it didn’t get too cheesy there at the end. I tend to mix fluff with my angst – I do try to balance it. Love you guys!
> 
> PS: I know that the delivery was pretty quick, but let's just chalk that up to the Celestial side. ;)


End file.
